No water
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: weird title. Sasuke is caught in a rather embarrassing position when the Mansion runs out of hot water. Who will he go to? Lemon, SasuxNaru


Shukaku: This is just a silly one shot that I thought of during school.

Sasuke: Quit thinking about Yaoi and do your school work so you don't fail.

Shukaku: I do my work so shut it.

Resse-sempai: I am with Sasu-kun, do your school work.

Shukaku: -glares- You're no better, Sempai!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was early morning in Konoha and the Uchiha Mansion was quiet as always.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THERE'S NO WATER?!" Well, almost always. Sasuke stormed back to his room and began pacing, what was he going to do now? He needed to take a shower but the Mansion was out of running water, this was turning into a nightmare.

He suddenly stopped pacing and thought for a moment. _'I could go use someone else's shower,' _He shook his head at the thought. _'It wouldn't work, I don't normally ask people for __anything,' _He muttered to himself. _'I guess I could go to the __dobe's__ house,' _With a growl Sasuke grabbed his clothes and walked to Naruto's house, shivering as the cool morning air hit him. He pounded on the door until the blond finally answered, his eyes clouded with sleep.

"What do you want, teme?" He yawned. "It's five in the frigging morning."

"Can I use your shower? The Mansion's out of water,' He turned his head away childishly.

"Make it fast, teme," Sasuke gave his usual 'hn' and headed for the bathroom. Naruto on the other hand lay down in bed but didn't fall asleep, mainly because of the annoying sound of running water.

**20 minutes later**

Naruto jolted upright in bed, he didn't remember falling asleep at all. He jumped when the bathroom door opened and Sasuke stepped out half dressed, water still running down his chest.

"Thanks, I guess for letting me use your shower," He muttered.

"No problem, Sasuke, how 'bout sticking around for a little?" The raven said nothing but headed into the kitchen. Naruto grumbled and get his clothes before taking a shower. When he got out Sasuke was still in the kitchen, most likely looking for something healthy to eat. _'Good luck with that, idiot,' _He thought with a chuckle.

The blond sat on his bed and attempted to dry his hair, Sasuke entered the room and stared at the shirtless teen, his face heated up and blood rushed to a place he didn't want it to. Going against the voice in his head he smirked and advanced upon Naruto who looked up and backed into the wall.

"I never noticed how cute you looked after a shower, dobe," He smiled darkly and cupped his cheek. Naruto blushed unwillingly, shivering as Sasuke trailed his cold fingers over his chest and across his stomach.

"Stop that," He hissed at the raven. The Uchiha leaned forward so his lips touched the blonde's ear when he spoke.

"No," He said simply. He nibbled his earlobe and managed to straddle the blonde's outstretched legs. Sasuke moved to Naruto's neck, sucking and nipping the tan flesh while slowly moving his right hand down towards the blonde's unbuttoned pants. The blond protested and grabbed at his wrist, the raven was in no mood to have him interfere in his fun so he used his free hand to pin his wrists above him.

"Sasuke, that's enough!" The Uchiha nibbled his lip and kissed him, surprising the blond. The older teen smirked against his cheek as he slid his hand into Naruto's pants, he brought his hand up and then slid it down his boxers making the blond gasp.

"You so want me," He chuckled. He released his wrists and kissed his tan chest, closing his mouth over a nipple and pinching the other.

"Please stop, teme," He whimpered as Sasuke stroke his half erect member.

"No, I'm having too much fun," He pressed Naruto's shoulders into the wall and teased his other nipple, at least he'd stopped stroking him. The raven shifted, grasped the blonde's sides and kissed his flat belly, Naruto buried his fingers in the Uchiha's soft hair. Sasuke dipped his tongue into the blonde's navel making him squirm and blush.

"D-don't do that," He pleaded when Sasuke did it again. The teen grabbed Naruto around the waist, pulling him away from the wall and pushed him down onto the bed, making quick work of his pants. The younger teen yanked at Sasuke's shorts, sliding them off his pale legs, leaving them both in their boxers.

"Mm, do you want me, Naru-chan?" The blue eyed Kitsune child blushed at the nickname, remaining silent until Sasuke tweaked a nipple which made him flinch and moan softly. "I'll take that as a yes," The raven slowly slide the younger's boxers off, letting his eyes roam over his dobe's body before letting them fall on his fully erect member.

"Stop staring already," Naruto huffed. Smirking, Sasuke got up off the bed and du in the pockets of his shorts, returning with a tube of clear liquid. "And you carry lube in your pocket why?" The blond laughed.

"Just in case," He pulled his own boxers off slowly, enjoying the shocked and amazed look on Naruto's face when his eyes full on his hard dick. "I won't hurt you too much, dobe," He crawled back onto the bed and stuck two fingers in his face. "Suck," He commanded. The blond sucked softly on his fingers, whimpering when he removed them. He carefully inserted them into Naruto's tight entrance.

He began to move them until he felt the blond was ready for him. He kissed the teen fully on the lips, allowing those soft hands of his to travel his body, feel him.

"Sasuke…" He moaned out as the raven brought his tan legs over his shoulders. The Uchiha closed his mouth over him and deep throated him, the blond moaned, mewled, and bucked, his fists clenching and unclenching in the sheets. When Sasuke finally pulled away and lay his legs back on the bed, Naruto was panting, his face was bright red and those beautiful blue eyes of his were closed.

"Naruto, look at me, babe," He opened his eyes half-way and stared down at him. "Do you want me?" He nodded still a bit dazed. Sasuke grinned as he sat up and coated his member with the cool liquid. He was looming over Naruto in the blink of an eye, his member positioned mere inches from the blonde's entrance.

He pushed in slowly, sure he was eager but he didn't want to hurt him, he was still a virgin. Sasuke pushed in all the way and waited for Naruto to adjust to this new feeling.

"I'm okay, Sasuke," He finally said. The raven pulled back and thrust in again, Naruto moaned, he'd hit that sweet bundle of nerves on his first try. Sasuke picked up and rytheme, the blond bucked and moaned, his head tossing from side to side, withering under the teen. The raven felt himself getting closer to his climax and began to pump the blonde's hard cock. Sasuke came before Naruto, both were sweating and panting hard.

"Now we both need to shower again," Sasuke panted with a grin. Naruto groaned and protested all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

Shukaku: Excuse any bad spelling, I didn't have time to spell check it. Plz R&R


End file.
